


Jää

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Ehkä he ovat yhä siellä luolassa. Ehkä hän kuvitteli kaiken muun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mun Jon/Ygritte -sydän on sykkinyt viime aikoina.

Jää makaa sirpaleina hänen jalkojensa alla. Miekka putoaa hänen kädestään ja kolisee jäätä vasten, mutta kuolleet eivät kuule. Kauempana liekit palavat yhä matalina lumessa, ja kun hän pudottautuu polvilleen, yksi lohikäärmeistä kääntyy häntä kohti. Hän painaa päänsä alas, hiukset valuvat kasvoille ja pirstoutunut jää tahriintuu vereen. Sydän lyö yhä, vaikka kaiken piti olla lopussa.  
  
**  
  
Kolme päivää myöhemmin hän nousee istumaan ja nielee irvistyksen. Lohikäärmekuningatar pysähtyy hänen vuoteensa viereen ja nyökkää. ”Minulle kerrotaan että haavasi paranevat hyvin, Nietos.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. Se on totta. Haavat ovat paranemassa, mutta hänen sydämensä pysyy kylmänä.  
  
”Hyvä.” Daenerys Targaryenin katseessa ei ole lämpöä, mutta kun naisen silmät kulkevat hänen olkavartensa siteiden ohi ja pysähtyvät hänen kasvoilleen, hän kuvittelee näkevänsä kunnioitusta. Hän vetää syvään henkeä ja odottaa, ja lopulta nainen lähettää vartijat pois huoneesta. ”Ehkä meidän on jo aika puhua. Olemme voittaneet sodan ja ennen pitkää tulee kevät.”  
  
**  
  
Tuuli kulkee sortuneen Muurin yli ja liikuttaa lunta pirstaleisella jäällä. Kuolleet on poltettu ja tuhka on kadonnut. Hän vetää viittansa reunoja korvia kohti ja katsoo tasaisen valkoisen maiseman yli pohjoiseen, jossa palaneet metsät kasvavat pikkuhiljaa vuoriksi ja laaksoiksi. Kaikkialla on jäätä, lunta, ja tuhkaa, ja jäätä.  
  
Muuria ei enää ole. Ainakin kolmesti hän on avannut suunsa kysyäkseen lohikäärmekuningattarelta, eikö hänen olisi parempi jäädä tänne. Hän voisi auttaa rakentamaan Muuria. Hän on Pohjoisen mies, ei hänestä ole iloa Kuninkaansataman saleissa. Mutta joka kerta Daenerys hymyilee hänelle kuin tietäisi, mitä hän aikoo sanoa, ja hän sulkee suunsa ja ajattelee _ehkä joskus._  
  
Edelleen hän herää joka aamu yllättyneenä siitä, että kaikki on ohi ja että hän itse on yhä täällä. Ehkä hän ei ollut ajatellut kuolevansa, ehkä hän vain ei ollut uskonut _elävänsä._  
  
Nyt hän kääntää selkänsä pohjoiselle ja kävelee lohikäärmekuningattaren leirin läpi. Puolet Mustalinnasta on palanut ja etelästä ja meren takaa tullut armeija nukkuu nahoista ommelluissa teltoissa, joiden saumoista varmasti tuulee sisään. Aurinko on juuri noussut ja pian se taas laskee, eikä kukaan pysäytä häntä tai huuda hänen peräänsä, kun hän kävelee telttojen välistä hartiat kyyryssä ja kädet puristettuina nyrkkiin. Haavoittuneiden vaikerrus on hiljaisempaa kuin ennen.  
  
Hän pysähtyy vasta metsän laitaan. Täällä ei ole lumopuuta, vain kallioisessa maassa harvakseltaan kasvavia mäntyjä, ja osa niistä on palanut. Silti hän kuvittelee näkevänsä kasvot puun rungossa, ja hiljaiset silmät jotka tuijottavat häntä vaikka eivät näe. Tai ehkä hän näkee ne toiset silmät unistaan, ne jotka kääntyvät lumopuun kyljestä ympäri tuijottaakseen häntä terävällä ja hirvittävän tutulla katseella. Hän kävelee puiden alla ja odottaa niitä silmiä, tai jotain, jotain minkä vuoksi hänen sydämensä hakkaa yhä.  
  
Kun hän kuulee hengityksen tuulessa, hän kääntyy käsi miekan kahvalla. Hetken hän ehtii tajuta, kuinka väsyneeltä hänen sormensa tuntuvat, niin kuin ne olisivat toivoneet ettei niiden koskaan enää tarvitsisi tarttua miekkaan.  
  
Sitten hän tajuaa, että nuoli osoittaa häntä rintaan.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa, mutta on liian hiljaista eikä hänellä ole sanoja. Nainen kohottaa leukaansa ja tuuli kiskoo punaisia hiuksia hupun alta. Jon puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ja avaa ne sitten taas. Sormet vapisevat. Heidän välillään on ehkä kaksikymmentä metriä ja hän seisoo paikallaan olkapäät käännettyinä kohti jännitettyä jousta. Nuoli osuisi suoraan hänen sydämeensä.  
  
”Sinä kuolit”, hän sanoo.  
  
Ygritte pudistelee hitaasti päätään ja lisää hiuksia karkaa hupun alta.  
  
”Minä näin sinut”, hän sanoo, ”näin sinut Mustalinnan pihalla. Sinä olit kuollut.”  
  
Ygritte jännittää jousta ja ottaa askeleen häntä kohti. Jos nainen kompastuisi, hän kuolisi heti. Hän seisoo paikallaan ja odottaa, ja Ygritte pysähtyy puiden alle hänen eteensä, liian lähelle ja liian kauas. Nuoli osoittaa häntä suuhun.  
  
”Sinä et tiedä mitään”, Ygritte sanoo ja Jon kuulee oman hengenvetonsa. Sydän hakkaa hänen rinnassaan.  
  
”Tulit takaisin.”  
  
 ”Ei”, Ygritte sanoo ja astuu askeleen eteenpäin. Naisen kasvot ovat samat vaikka silmien ympärillä on uusia juonteita ja poskella kulkee arpi, jota hän ei muista. Siniset silmät liikkuvat hänen kasvoillaan, ja hän muistaa sen edellisen kerran, kun hän lähti ja Ygritte ampui häneen kolme nuolta.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo.  
  
Hän kuvittelee tuntevansa Ygritten lämmön kaikkien vaatekerrosten läpi. Nuoli raapaisee aivan kevyesti hänen leukaansa. Naisen kädet ovat vakaat, ja hän miettii kuinka nuoli menisi hänen lävitseen ja sydän lakkaisi hitaasti lyömästä. Ja hän putoaisi polvilleen lumeen eivätkä hänen kätensä enää koskaan pitelisi miekkaa, ja ehkä Ygritte polvistuisi hänen viereensä ja vetäisi hänet syliinsä. Ehkä hänen sydämensä kestäisi niin kauan, että Ygritte suutelisi häntä vielä yhden kerran.  
  
”Voisin tappaa sinut nyt”, Ygritte sanoo, vaikka se on turhaa, he molemmat tietävät sen. Jon vetää syvään henkeä ja odottaa. Kukaan ei näe heitä, kukaan ei kuule heitä, tällä metsällä ei ole silmiä. Viimeiset kaksi viikkoa hän on miettinyt vain sitä, minkä takia hän selvisi siitä kaikesta. Nyt hän tajuaa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo karhealla äänellä. ” _Niin._ ”  
  
”Sinä haluat sitä”, Ygritte sanoo epäuskoisella äänellä, puree hampaansa alahuuleensa ja Jon tietää tuijottavansa naisen suuta. Kun hän nostaa katseensa takaisin tämän silmiin, hän näkee että Ygritten otsa on rypistynyt ja silmät katsovat häneen kapeina.  
  
” _Ygritte_ ”, hän sanoo ja nainen pudistelee hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Ei – ” Ygritten ääni on hiljainen ja kylmä, ja nuolen kärki putoaa alemmas, Jonin rinnalle ja lantiolle ja lopulta varpaisiin, ” – en tapa sinua jos haluat sitä.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa vastalauseeseen, mutta Ygritte laskee jousen alas ja ottaa nuolen pois. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuvat melkein kipeinä Jonin rinnassa ja veri kohisee hänen korvissaan. Kun Ygritte ottaa askeleen kauemmas, hänen suustaan pääsee rikkonainen ääni, yhtä vieras kuin se mies joka hän nykyään on.  
  
”En uskonut että selviäisit”, Ygritte sanoo nyt ohuella äänellä, ja hän katsoo naista ja puristaa suunsa kiinni. ”Seurasin sinua ja luulin että kuolet.”  
  
”Niin minäkin.”  
  
” _Sinä olet minun.”_ Ygritten ääni hädin tuskin kuuluu tuulen yli mutta silmät ovat kylmät. ” _Ja minä olet sinun._ Muistatko?” __  
  
”Muistan”, hän sanoo. ”Olen pahoillani.”  
  
”Sinulla on nyt uusi nimi”, Ygritte sanoo, ja hän aikoo pudistella päätään mutta nainen ei odota hänen vastaustaan, ”ja he puhuvat että aiot naida hänet.”  
  
Hän nyökkää hitaasti. Ygritte katsoo häntä, tuuli yltyy ja hänen hengityksensä ei kulje niin kuin sen pitäisi. Hän on tehnyt tämän virheen jo kerran. Hän on jo kerran lähtenyt Ygritten luota ja kuvitellut tekevänsä oikein.  
  
”Sinusta tulee kuningas, Jon Nietos”, Ygritte sanoo melkein äänettömästi.  
  
”En halunnut sitä”, hän sanoo. Ygritte oli oikeassa silloin kauan sitten. Hän ei ole koskaan ollut vapaa. Jos hän olisi ollut vapaa, he olisivat jääneet sinne luolaan. Jos hän olisi ollut vapaa, hän ei olisi nähnyt tätä sotaa. Hän olisi kuollut ja pysynyt kuolleena silloin kun hänen veljensä pistivät veitset hänen sydämeensä, ja nyt hän nukkuisi syvällä lumen alla.  
  
”Tiedän”, Ygritte sanoo, eikä hän halua mitään enempää kuin kumartua eteenpäin ja suudella naista, ja sitten lähteä. He kävelisivät kunnes löytäisivät hevoset, ja sitten he ratsastaisivat lumen ja jään halki kohti etelää tai pohjoista tai minne tahansa, kauas tästä kaikesta. He etsisivät paikan jossa voisivat olla, ja siellä hän suutelisi Ygrittea uudelleen ja uudelleen. Ja ehkä naisen iho olisi yhtä lämmin kuin silloin, ja ehkä hänen sydämensä hakkaisi yhtä lujaa, ja ehkä hän olisi taas kokonainen.  
  
Ygritte tarttuu hänen kasvoihinsa ja suutelee häntä. Matala ääni tulee jostain hänen sisältään, eikä hän ymmärrä mitään, ei koskaan ymmärtänyt. Hän painaa kätensä Ygritten olkapäille ja kaulalle ja poskelle, työntää sormensa naisen hiusten sekaan ja vetää tämän lähemmäs, ja hetken hän kuvittelee, että ehkä kaikki oli erehdystä. Ehkä he ovat yhä siellä luolassa. Ehkä Ygritten sormet leikkivät yhä hänen hiuksillaan ja hän suutelee tietään Ygritten rintojen välistä alemmas, ja kuuma vesi höyryää ja kaikki äänet ovat vaimenneet. Ehkä hän kuvitteli kaiken muun.  
  
_”Jon?”_  
  
Lämpö katoaa hänen ympäriltään ja hänen kätensä ovat tyhjät. Suussa maistuu häivähdys verta. Kun hän avaa silmänsä, Ygritte katsoo suoraan häneen. Jos hän vain ojentaisi kätensä, hän voisi vetää naisen uudelleen syliinsä.  
  
Hän kuulee lohikäärmeen huudon ja raskaat askeleet metsässä. Puut vapisevat. Kohta hän kääntyy ja Ygritte katoaa häneltä, ja hänen kätensä muuttuvat taas kylmemmiksi ja hänen sydämensä on hiljaa.  
  
Ygritte katsoo häntä, ja hän painaa sormensa nyrkkiin.  
  
Kohta hän kääntyy.


End file.
